The Bet of Love
by Aradia9
Summary: Darien makes a bet with his friends that he's assured he'll win. But what happens when the bet ends? [complete!]
1. The Bet

~ * The Bet of Love * ~

By: Aradia9

Chapter 1: The Bet

Disclaimer: I own Sailor Moon!!!… If you believed that you are sadly very gullible… unfortunately I do not own Sailor Moon…or Darien for that matter…

· * * For flashbacks or lyrics

· Italics are thoughts

            Darien sat at the table at the local club "The Grind" he sat around with all his buddies: Andrew, Greg, Chad and Ken. Every month the guys make a bet and if the guy wins he gets $1,000 dollars. If not there is a bigger consequence. This month it's Darien's turn. Since the guys hadn't decided the bet yet, they brought up the last one, which had been Andrews.

*Flashback*

Andrew had to meet and dare sisters behind their backs. Andrew unfortunately got caught and had to pay the consequence. Andrew was still living it down, he had to go out on a date with a gay guy and give him a kiss goodnight. Of course the guy knew about it so after the date he always blows him a kiss and the guys go up in a roar of laughs.

*End Flashback*

The guys were now hanging out again at their usual table and were looking around for a good bet. The guys set their eyes on the perfect target. Serena was on the dance floor dancing with the girls, they had perfect rhythm to the music. The guys couldn't help but have their jaws drop. The guys tore their eyes away for a moment and decided the bet. They turned their heads to Darien. "Alright, see that blonde over there, the one with the buns in her hair? Get her to date you, cheat on her, and get her to forgive you and then break it off."

Darien choked on his drink, and looked at the grins on his friend's faces and smirked and shrugged. "Your on." Darien got up and strolled up behind the blonde who was now alone, since her friends went for drinks. He places his hands on her hips and pulled her against him so their bodies fit perfectly and grinded to the beat.

*"You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said, *  
  
*"Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said 'No.'"  
I don't think life is quite that simple*  
  
*When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go*  
  
*Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before*  
  
*Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before*

            The song ends and they walk off the floor so she can get a drink. Serena walks over to the bar and asks her long time friend Taiki for a Sex on the Beach. She takes the drink and turns to him taking a sip, and licks the rest off her lips sensually. Darien could feel his groin tighten. _Damn…. I just met her and I'm hard for her already! _"You're a good dancer!" she yelled over the music so he could hear her. _God… this guy is sexy I want to pop him like a champagne bottle. _"Thanks! Your good too!" He smiled his trademark smile that he knew made the girls melt. _If he keeps up that damn smile I'm going to devour his lips…_ "What's your name?!" She smiles and moved closer so they wouldn't have to yell. He smirked and leaned down and whispered sensually. "Darien, and what might yours be?" As he finished the question he nibbled on her ear. She shuddered and whispered huskily "Serena." Her cerulean eyes turning a shade darker as she gazed into his midnight ones. "Well Serena would you like to dance again?" _If I don't dance with her I might just take her right here and now. _Serena nodded and took his hand and led him to the dance floor and faced him so their hips were locked, and their groins pressed against each other.

            As they grinded Darien withheld not to thrust into her as they danced. Serena grinded against him trying to satisfy her hunger somewhat as well. When the song ended Darien was hard as concrete and Serena was more aroused than when they had began. Serena decided to end her time with Darien before she did something crazy. She leaned up into his ear "Thanks for the dance." She flicked her tongue against his ear, a small moan escaped Darien as she walked back to her friends who had been watching since they had met the hour or two before. Serena grabbed her purse her face flushed. The girls grabbed their purses as well and departed from the club.

            Darien stood dumfounded for about a minute as she left and walked back to his friends. He gave them a grin and sipped his drink and set it down and sat down back with his friends. "The bet has begun."

~* So what do ya think???!!! Good??? Bad???? Give me reviews…. Just be nice… you never know I could have a weak heart ::winks:: Just kidding… well write reviews and I'll keep writing *~


	2. The Question

~ * The Bet of Love * ~

By: Aradia9

Chapter 2: The Question

Disclaimer: I own Sailor Moon!!!… If you believed that you are sadly very gullible… unfortunately I do not own Sailor Moon…or Darien for that matter…

· * * For flashbacks or lyrics

· Italics are thoughts

Serena, Raye, Lita, Amy, and Mina all sat around in Raye's room. The girls were all staring at Serena as she sat there reading manga and sipping her soda. Raye couldn't tale it anymore and snatched the manga away and looked at Serena. "Serena…. We ALL saw you with that guy last night so spill!"  Serena gave her an innocent look "Just a guy I danced with."  Raye growled "Bullshit Serena… we SAW you and we saw your face when we left, you were red until you left, and I know your fingers weren't rubbing your head last night." The girls couldn't help but laugh at Serena's flushed face. "Alright I'll tell you."

After Serena finished all her friends were grinning and Serena was flushed again. Mina was the first person to break the silence. "SO!!!! Is he fuckable or what?!" The girls started to laugh again as Serena's eyes glazed over. "Totally, if there wasn't so many people we probably could have right on the dance floor." Lita turned to Serena she had finally stopped laughing. "Hopefully he has yummy guy friends just like him." The girls nodded in agreement. Amy decided to speak up all of a sudden and the girls all turned their heads to her. "What you say Ames?!" Raye said. Amy turned a slight rose color from all the stares of amazement and smiled. "I said… we need new outfits for tonight, if we want to give the guys a run, we need to go shopping." The girls all nodded, grabbed their stuff, and ran out the door.

Hours later the girls arrived back at the temple and were all changing into their new outfits. Raye wore a red halter that had a spot that only had strips covering her cleavage area, and black leather flares with black pumps. Mina had an orange and yellow plaid mini on with an orange tube top with a yellow swirl in the middle with orange heels. Amy had on a dark blue tank and fishnet top with a dark and baby blue swirl skirt that reached the knee with slits up to the mid thigh with blue pumps. Lita wore a green and pink see through belly top her black bra showing lots of cleavage, a pink and green skirt with rhinestones on the side and green heels. Serena had on black knee-high boots a black and pink pleated mini showing off her long legs and a tight pink tankini that had the words "Yummy" in red across her chest. Finally, the girls were all set; they grabbed their bags and set out for "The Grind."

Darien and the guys were sitting hanging out as usual. The guys were bugging to see if he'd seen his girl again. Greg made a comment about her having hot friends but Darien hadn't really been listening because he had seen Serena and her friends show up at their table. Darien grinned and turned back around "Be prepared to lose this bet." The guys laughed and brushed him off as he seen the girls enter the dance floor, Darien turned to his friends once more and pointed to the group of five on the floor. The guys began to stand up and walk towards the girls that caught their attention.

Serena swayed to the music as she saw her friends become occupied by guys that she noticed had caused her friends to look the same way she did the night before. As she continued to dance she felt hands grab her hips and pull her towards them so they fit again and, she smiled and closed her eyes. Darien nibbled on her ear as he whispered huskily into her ear. "I do believe we have met before." She shivered a little and turned around to him grinding themselves against each other causing them to moan a little.

They continued to dance together for the rest of the night, stopping for drinks and little things like that. Of course their friends on both sides could see the lust in their friends' eyes. But said nothing both sides oblivious that they are dancing with their friends' friends. The girls began to feel tired, as Serena began to leave the dance floor; Darien pulled her to him and whispered in her ear. "Wednesday, would you like to go to dinner with me?" She grinned and put something in his hand, as she did this she rubbed her knee against his crotch, causing him to growl, he could fell himself crying out for release. Before he could go any further he opened his eyes realizing she was out of his embrace and out the door. He looked to the item in his hand; it was pink paper with her number and address on it. He groaned realizing he would be taking cold showers and reacquainting his hand with himself until Wednesday.


	3. The Date

~ * The Bet of Love * ~

By: Aradia9

Chapter 3: The Date

Disclaimer: I own Sailor Moon!!!… If you believed that you are sadly very gullible… unfortunately I do not own Sailor Moon…or Darien for that matter…

· * * For flashbacks or lyrics

· Italics are thoughts 

            It was an hour before Darien had to pick up Serena. They had agreed on a 7:30 dinner. He couldn't believe it had been four days since he had seen her and she was still fresh in his mind. Darien was adjusting his tie as he looked down at his suit, he grinned to himself, tonight would be the night where he asked Serena out, the first part of the bet would be his by the end of tonight.

            Serena was getting ready; she wore a dark blue spaghetti strapped velvet dress with a silver crescent at the hip. She had her hair up in a high ponytail, which she had curled all the strands so they cascaded all the way down her back like a golden waterfall. She wore simple silver hanging crescents with a matching necklace, which fell perfectly into the dip of her cleavage. Her friends were all in her room watching her get ready. "What if he was a small dick?" Mina asked. Amy sprayed some of her water on Serena's pink carpet, trying to hold in her laughter. Raye and Lita weren't that lucky, they were rolling on the floor in laughter. Serena turned around, her face red from embarrassment and laughter, she saw Mina trying to hold her grin. "Mina! What the hell kind of question is that?!" Mina shrugged. "Besides… I know it's not because when we were dancing I felt it." Raye stopped laughing and stared. "You what?! Your such a tramp!" She threw a pillow at Serena who blocked it. "Oh please I saw ALL of you dancing too!" All the girls turned red and nodded in defeat. As Serena was putting on her heels the doorbell rang. Serena looked to her friends and walked down the hall to the door.

            Darien ran his hands through his hair anxiously, he had rang the bell and had heard a mumble so he waited, his jet black hair falling back into his eyes as the door opened and emerged was a goddess. He took in every aspect of her hungrily before his midnight eyes met her cerulean ones. "You look beautiful." She grinned, "You don't look to shabby either." He gave her a cute smirk. _Shabby! I said that?! God I must sound like such a cornball! _"Shall we?" She smiled and linked arms with him as they walked to his car. He opened the door for her, as she slid in, she could feel the leather on her thighs as her dress was starting to ride a little. Darien got into the car and started it; before he drove off he caught a peek at her creamy thighs. _I could picture those wrapped around me all night long… hopefully I wont need a cold shower tonight if I keep my cool._ Serena shifted in her seat wondering where they were headed she looked out the window, before she knew it they had arrived.

            Darien opened Serena's hand and helped out getting a peek at those thighs again before dress fell below the knee. Serena looked around and noticed she was at the most expensive restaurant "El Corazón" or The Heart; he linked arms with her and proceeded inside. Darien walked up to the waiter and said "Reservation for two under Shields." The waiter nodded and Serena and Darien walked to the back and out onto a patio where their table was set up under the moonlight, rose vines could be seen engulfing the rafters. Serena's mouth was agape as Darien took her hands and led her to the table, pulled out her seat. She sat and he pushed her seat in and then sat down across from her, their knees almost touching underneath the table. She picked up a menu and looked through. _Good thing I'm fluent in Spanish, or Darien would think I'm a complete moron._ The waiter came over and took their orders. Serena was having a sirloin with rice and beans, and having potatoes and lobster.

            After they had finished eating and talking, a violinist could be heard playing and before she knew it Darien was waltzing with her. She rests her head against his chest and danced with him. Darien closed his eyes and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and when the song ended they returned to the table for dessert. When Serena finished her strawberry shortcake and Darien clasped her hands in his and looked into her eyes. She couldn't help but melt as she stared into his. He smirked and now he knew it was the perfect time to ask. "Serena… would you like to be my girlfriend?"

*Well I ended the chapter in another cliffhanger! Hee… ^-^ I know it's torture…. But if you want me to continue writing this story so you can find out what happens next I want to get a lot more reviews… please I'm not asking for much just reviews ok? Alright Sayonara! ^-^  ~*Aradia*~


	4. Together

~ * The Bet of Love * ~

By: Aradia9

Chapter 4: Together

Disclaimer: I own Sailor Moon!!!… If you believed that you are sadly very gullible… unfortunately I do not own Sailor Moon…or Darien for that matter…

· * * For flashbacks or lyrics

· Italics are thoughts 

"You're dating him?! Serena why do you always wait to tell us these things?!" Raye yelled at 

Serena, they were having their weekly sleepover, tonight they were at Lita's. Lita sat back down with her homemade cookie. "Did anyone else besides me think the guys we danced with were not ungodly sexy?"

All the girls giggled and nodded. Serena stared at her friends "Well do they have names?!" The girls nodded and turned pink and their eyes glazing over as they went in order from Amy, to Raye, to Lita to Mina. "Greg, Chad, Ken and Andrew." Serena grinned, "See now who feels all fuzzy?" The girls laughed and fell back on their sleeping bags and continued their gossip until all ends of the night.

            The guys were all hanging out at Darien's and talking about the recent bet with Darien and Serena. "So you're dating her already? Well you don't waste anytime do you?" Greg asked smirking. Darien grinned. "Yeah I took her to "El Corazón" and asked her after dessert." Andrew laughed. "So classic, so what's next?" "Well we're meeting up at "The Grind" tomorrow and bring her back here and show her around." Ken laughs. "Yeah right, and a long stop in the bedroom." Darien grinned. "I don't' know what your talking about." Darien tried to put on an innocent face, which sent all the guys up into a laugh.

            The next night all the girls and guys met up with their designated person. Serena and Darien met in a passionate kiss. Darien licked her lips asking for entrance, she moaned and let him in, their tongues ravishing each other's mouths, after a couple minutes they broke the kiss. She was breathing heavily and said huskily "Care to dance?" He nodded and they walked onto the dance floor and she rubbed her body against him causing him to moan. She leans to Darien's ear and whispers, "How about we take this somewhere else? You know…." She flicks his ear with her tongue. "A private dancing." He growled and cupped her breast in his hand and felt her arch in his hand. The thin material only covering her front, only a tied string in the center of her back and around her neck. Darien smiled. "You read my mind." The girls arrived at the table as Serena was going out the door. Lita grinned. "Well it looks like Serena has other plans tonight." The other girls nodded. Mina shrugged. "I still wanna know if he has a small dick or not." The girls turn to Mina and laugh. "I guess we'll know tomorrow." Rate said as they walked to the bar.

            "And finally…. This is the bedroom." Darien opened the door. Serena licked her lips and took his hand and pulled him into the room slowly and then push him onto the bed, when he went to sit back up again she pushed him down and crawled onto him so she was straddling him. Darien rested his hands on her hips, she smiled and rubbed and grinded against him causing moans to come from the both of them. He reached his hands up behind her back and pulled the strings on her top and it fell and she threw it on the floor her luscious creamy breasts exposed in all their glory. He cupped her breasts in his hands and rubbed his thumbs over her hard pink nipples. She groaned arching her hands pushing her mounds farther into his hands. He captured one of her nipples in his mouth and swirled his tongue causing a moan to erupt from him. She grabbed his shirt and tore it off of him and began to unbuckle his pants as he continued to give the same attention to her other nipple. He unzipped her skirt and slid it off of her exposing her black lazy underwear. He groaned as she threw his pants on the floor and stuck her hand in his boxers and ran her nails over his already hard member. He ripped her panties in one swift tug and Serena pulled off his boxers quickly. Serena raised herself up and rubbed her folds against his top begging for entrance, she waited a bit longer and then impaled herself onto him. Moans escaping from both of them, he grasped her hips again and began to thrust into her hard, he flipped them over and thrusted into her faster, his member disappearing to the hilt of her core. Serena wrapped her legs around his waist meeting his hard thrusts. As they felt their climaxes nearing in increased the speed. Serena arched as she reached her climax screaming his name. Darien groaned climaxing as well filling her with his hot seed.


	5. Shattered

~ * The Bet of Love * ~

By: Aradia9

Chapter 5: Shattered

Disclaimer: I own Sailor Moon!!!… If you believed that you are sadly very gullible… unfortunately I do not own Sailor Moon…or Darien for that matter…

· * * For flashbacks or lyrics

· Italics are for thoughts

~ * One Month Later * ~

Serena looked around Darien's bedroom; she had finished moving in about two weeks ago

And now the penthouse had a feminine touch to it. A pair pf hands slid around her and she leaned against a familiar chest she smiled and closed her eyes the scent of roses enveloped her, the roses…. The room was filled with the night she had moved in. That's how she remembered him, his scent was roses.

            He kissed her cheek. "What are you thinking about?" She smiled. "You…" He grinned and 

Nibbled on her ear. "Oh really? Anything specific?" As he asked her this he ran his hands slowly up and down her body. She shivered from his touch. "Darien…. No matter how much I would like this to continue….like it always does I'm going out with the girls so we can't." She turned to him, he was pouting. "We can have a quickie before you go." She laughed. "As tempting as that is I have to go." She broke out of his embrace and walked to the door about to grab her purse when she was spun and pinned to the wall and felt a tongue caress hers as the kiss broke she looked to Darien, his eyes were dark, she smiled her face flushed. She slid from him, grabbed her purse and shoes and slid out the door before he could grab her and distract her again.

            Serena knocked on Lita's door the scent of cookies filled the air as a familiar raven-haired girl opened the door. "I'm sorry I'm looking for my friend Lita, but you do happen to look like my friend Raye. Do I know you?" Raye glared. "Very funny Serena… Now get in here before Mina eats all the cookies." Serena gasped and barged past Raye and into Lita's kitchen to see Mina devour another cookie. Serena grabbed a bunch of cookies off the plate and began to eat them quickly. Lita laughed watching the two blondes. "So how's Darien?" Serena started choking on her cookie and coughed. "We almost had a quickie before I came here." Amy started to laugh she had been reading one her medical books. Amy smiled. "So how's it going? Any gossip to tell?" "Well… Darien and I are living together in the same room." Serena blushes. Mina laughs. "Just say it." Serena looks up. "Say what?" Mina grins. "That you fuck each other's brains out every night." Serena laughed. "Well thanks for saying it so nicely." Lita smacks Mina upside the head. "Good job Mina," Raye walked into the kitchen holding a bottle of vodka and cranberry juice. "Who's up for drinks?"

            After a couple of sex on the beaches, movies, popcorn, and cookies the girls were all sitting on the carpeted floor giggling their heads off. Mina waves her hand trying to calm them down. "And then he goes… hey wanna see my tool? And I go sure…. And he pulls it out it's about two inches!" The girls all ho up into a roar of laughs. "Wait…wait… then he goes… so what do you think? And I say I think my baby nephew is bigger than you!" The girls all land up in a fit again. Serena flushed from laughing and looks over to the clock and it read 1:45am. _Shit…. I gotta go home soon if I want to see Darien before he goes to work. _Serena stood up and smiled. "Hate to run… but… I gotta go…I have a man and a bed to see." The girls nodded and waved. Serena grabbed her stuff and headed out the door.

            Serena arrived at their building and parked her car. She walked into the lobby and stopped to talk to Jacob the bellhop. Then continued on her way. The elevator arrived and she got in and pushed their floor number. The doors opened to their penthouse. She walked up to the door, dug in her purse and finally found her keys. Serena stuck the key in turned it smoothly and opened the door and dropped the keys in the table next to the door. Serena looked around the penthouse. Everything was in place, she dropped her purse her near her keys and closed the door. She walked towards the kitchen to see if he was there. As she almost reached the kitchen she heard a muffled sound coming from the bedroom. She tiptoed toward their room. _I'll sneak up on Darien and spoil his surprise._ She grinned and opened the door a peek, but what she saw caused her mouth to drop. Serena swung the door open to see Darien thrusting hard into a fiery redhead, a redhead she hated…. Beryl Zinthos.


	6. Tears

~ * The Bet of Love * ~

By: Aradia9

Chapter 6: Tears

Disclaimer: I own Sailor Moon!!!… If you believed that you are sadly very gullible… unfortunately I do not own Sailor Moon…or Darien for that matter…

· * * For flashbacks or lyrics

Italics are for thoughts 

Darien turned to see Serena's crushed face before she ran from sight. His heart crumbled. "Serena wait!" As he went to pull out and chase after his blonde angel, Beryl wrapped her ivory legs tightly around his hips and forced him deeper causing a moan to erupt from her as she climaxed. Darien watched her drift off as he slid out of her and pulled his black silk boxers on quickly and ran out of the room and down the corridor to see a flash of odangoes flee out of the door. Darien knew he should chase her. But he knew it made no difference, how would he explain what he had done. _Oh that's easy tell her you're a prick who made a bet with his friends, and you were doing fine until you realized you're in love with her. _Darien stopped. _In love? I'm in love with Serena? How can I be? This is only a bet. WRONG! IT WAS A BET NOW IT'S A PROBLEM. You weren't supposed to fall in love with her, but you can't lose you have to go through with the bet. _Darien nodded and walked to the couch and thought about he was going to win back Serena.

Serena ran to her car as fast as she could and jumped in. As soon as she slammed her door shut she crumbled. Tears streamed down her face, her body shook as she sobbed. After a while she started up her car and drove towards Raye's house. Serena pounded on the door. Raye growled as she walked to the racket at her door. _Whoever the FUCK is pounding better have a gun because I'm going to circumcise them! _As Raye opened the door ready to pounce she saw her best friend about to collapse. She let the blonde enter the house. "What happened?!" Raye asked as Serena and her sat on the couch. Serena composed herself and told her what happened. When she was done Serena was sobbing again, Raye was furious and was consoling her friend as she drifted off to sleep. After Serena fell asleep Raye covered her in a blanket and walked to her room to call the remaining three best friends.

Darien woke up slowly to a soft tongue caressing his cock. Darien groaned picturing his blonde angel between his legs but when he looked down to the fiery redhead licking the pre-cum off her lips. Darien shrugged since he had been dreaming about Serena he figured he'd let her release him than a cold shower. Beryl ran her tongue up and down and then engulfed her mouth over his large cock and fondled his balls, causing a moan to erupt from him. He grasped a fistful of her hair as she began to pump is cock thoroughly, taking every ounce of his cum into her. Darien felt himself nearing and was about to moan his angel's name, and bit back and grunted spilling his hot semen down her throat.

The rest of the girls had just finished hearing the story. Amy was sad, Mina was shocked, Raye was pissed, and Lita was about to go kick his ass when Serena begged her to come back. Lita sat down growling about cutting his dick off but Serena shrugged it off. The girls decided to go by Serena some stuff to make her feel better. The girls had been gone for a while so Serena decided to go take a shower. Serena had just finished putting her hair up in odangoes, she wore a white tank top and pink shorts. Serena walked into the living room and heard the doorbell rang. Serena raised a slender eyebrow and walked to the door and opened it. She looked into familiar midnight blue eyes that always had shown love for her. Now she saw regret in the eyes, Serena could feel the tears brimming, her voice cracked as she spoke. "What do you want Darien?"

~ * Hey guys I just wanted to respond to all your replies… Yes this is a S/D fic…. And for those who were wondering the coupling it's Amy/Greg, Lita/Ken, Mina/Andrew, Raye/Chad, and S/D duh… well I think that's everything sorry for the one letter typos when I write…. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing alright? Bye! Aradia9 * ~


	7. Forgiven?

~ * The Bet of Love * ~

By: Aradia9

Chapter 7: Forgiven?

Disclaimer: I own Sailor Moon!!!… If you believed that you are sadly very gullible… unfortunately I do not own Sailor Moon…or Darien for that matter…

· * For flashbacks or lyrics

· Italics are for thoughts

Darien hadn't expected to see her look so hurt. He cleared his throat. "We have to talk." Serena      laughed harshly. "Funny… About what? Oh I know! ABOUT HOW YOU FUCKED BERYL'S BRAINS OUT?! BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU WOULD WANT TO TALK ABOUT THAT!" Tears were spilling down her face now as Darien pulled her to him and embraced her tightly as Serena shook from her sobs and weakly hit him against his chest. He rested his head against her soft hair, the scent of strawberries engulfed him. "I'm sorry… I never meant to hurt you… I was drunk and I wasn't sure about what I was doing." Serena looked into his eyes, his eyes clouded in anguish. Serena nodded. "How about we go to Crown and talk about where we go from here?" Serena nodded and slipped on her sneakers on and closed the door behind them.

The girls arrived back at the apartment a short while later and looked around noticing Serena's keys were still there. Raye walked over to the answering machine and noticed she had 3 messages. Raye listened and skipped the 2 from Chad that she would get back to later, and then Serena's message came on. "Hey girls! I'm fine now…listen don't freak out…especially Raye and Lita… but I'm with Darien." Lita and Raye started making fists. "We're talking about where we are going from here… I'll be home soon to explain. I'll see you later bye!" The girls stood their mouths hanging open. Amy smiled "Well can't let this food go to waste, so let's set up a nice lunch for Serena." The girls nodded and began to start heading for the kitchen planning to cook and pig out.

Darien and Serena sat down at a booth by the window as Andrew walked over to the two. "Hey Andrew! I'll have a strawberry milk shake and a burger with fries." Andrew nodded and turned to Darien. "Hey Drew… I'll just have a coffee….black." Andrew nodded and walked back to get their orders. Darien turned to Serena, she was looking down at the table. Darien frowned and tucked his fingers under her chin and pushed her head up so her eyes are level with his. Serena was at a loss of words. Darien put his hand down and sighed. "Serena… we need to talk about where we are going from here." Serena nodded. "Well I still want to live at your apartment…. But maybe I'll stay in the guest room." Darien felt a pang in his heart. He nodded. "If that's what you want, then when your ready, you can come back to our room." Serena nodded a small smirk appeared in the corner of her mouth. "Alright… so we're together… but on a break." Darien nodded. _I hate that fucking phrase "on a break" but what am I gonna do? _Serena looked out the window. _"On a break" how tragic… I'm in love with a guy who cheated on me last night…. God loves a bitch. _Andrew arrived with their food and placed it in front of them, and mentioned about it being on the house before walking away. Darien and Serena finished eating and were now walking through the park silently. Darien took Serena's hand in his as they continued to walk until they reached the secluded part of the park. The lake was quiet and tranquil. Darien sat down and leaned against the tree. Serena stood there looking around. Darien grasped her hand again and pulled her down slowly so she was rested between his legs her head against his chest, smelling his familiar scent of rose a small tear slid down her cheek. Darien closed his eyes and stroked her head softly. They sat there for a while just in their own thoughts. Serena's stomach felt funny as she lept from his arms and ran a few feet away and emptied out her stomach behind a bush. Darien was behind her in a second soothing her and rubbed her back as her stomach settled again. As she got back up a light-headed feeling hit her and she fell back waiting to feel the ground but never did. Darien stood there holding her close to him a look of worry clouded his midnight blue eyes. "Are you okay?" Serena nodded. "It's from me having all those Sex on the Beaches and other junk I had at Lita's house." Darien nodded and they sat back down on the grass. Serena looked to Darien and saw the concern on his face. "Don't worry Darien…. I forgive you."

Serena was now on her way back to Raye's house, Darien and her had parted about 10 minutes ago. He had offered to drive her but she said she would rather walk. Serena was about a minute away from Raye's when a long ivory hand grasped her arm tightly and pulled her into the alleyway a sharp icy voice came from the shadows as the vindictive redhead appeared. "Hello Serena."

~* Hey…. I know this is short and I'm soooo sorry it looks so much longer in my handwriting I promise that the rest of the chapters I will try to be longer… but don't expect not to have a cliffhanger alright? Mwah! ^-^ Aradia9 *~


	8. Complications

~ * The Bet of Love * ~

By: Aradia9

Chapter 8: Complications

Disclaimer: I own Sailor Moon!!!… If you believed that you are sadly very gullible… unfortunately I do not own Sailor Moon…or Darien for that matter…

1 * For flashbacks or lyrics

2 Italics are for thoughts

Serena recognized the icy tone and returned it. "Hello Beryl." Beryl grinned and walked straight into Serena's face. "Enjoy the show last night?" Beryl smirked knowing she had to hit where it hurt. Serena was sick of this bitch and snapped. The next thing Beryl knew Serena had tackled her to the ground and was now punching her face. Beryl swelled with fury and reached out and swung, her nails ripped gashes across her cheek. Serena yelled in pain and grabbed fistfuls of her red hair and began slamming her head against the concrete. Beryl felt herself losing consciousness and dug her nails into Serena's arms as she fell into the darkness. Serena stood up slowly her face was all cut up, gashes bled from her left cheek, small crescents bled from her arms. She stood and spit in Beryl's face before walking straight to Raye's building.

Amy finally finished bandaging Serena up. Mina stared. "Wow Serena she got some good marks in you." Serena grinned. "You think I look bad? You should see the other bitch." Lita was grinning. "Man! I wish I could bash her fucking face in." Serena laughed. "Been there… done that." The girls all laughed. Raye looked to Serena. "So what's going on with you and Darien?" Serena looked into her violet eyes. "We're gonna live together but we're taking a break." The girls nodded. Amy rested her hand on Serena's shoulder. "Just be careful okay? We don't want you to get hurt again." Serena nodded and all the girls hugged. The girls hung out for a couple hours before they had to depart because they all had stuff to do tomorrow. Serena was the last to leave. Raye hugged her tightly. "If anything happens… You know where to go." Serena nodded, hugged her tightly and then left.

As Serena entered the apartment and looked around. _The house seems empty… just like last time NO WAY Darien wouldn't do that again. _Serena heard a scuffle in the kitchen, so she tiptoed that way and then closed her eyes as she entered and then opened them to see Darien cooking spaghetti and meatballs. Serena breathed out heavily. _Thank God… _Darien looked to Serena a puzzling look on his face as he shrugged and continued to finish the dinner. _I'll ask her about the bandages after dinner. _Darien set up their two plates out on the balcony as Serena sat down. "Bon Appetite Serena." Serena smiled as Darien sat across from her and they began to eat. Serena swirled some spaghetti around her fork and ate some. Serena moaned a little. _God…. This taste so good… I wonder where he learned how to cook._ Darien smiled. _I guess she likes the food from the way she's devouring it. _They had small conversation while they ate, after that they cuddled and watched a horror movie. Serena covered her face in Darien's chest a couple times for the really gory scenes. Serena emerged from the bathroom in a pink tank top with a white bunny face on it and matching bottoms. Darien was out on the balcony in his silk boxers thinking. Serena walked out onto the balcony and looked at the beautiful view. Darien felt her presence near him and touched her shoulder softly. "Come on… let's go to bed." Serena nodded and walked slowly back into the apartment and hesitantly past their bedroom and into the guest room. Darien sighed and ran a hand through his raven hair and silently walked to their room and closed the door.

Darien awoke silently to a bundle sleeping against his chest; he smiled and held her silently as he fell back asleep. When he awoke later, his bed was empty and a strong smell of bacon and eggs filled the room. He climbed out of bed and padded to the kitchen. Serena turned looking at her rumpled boyfriend and couldn't help but smirk and turned back around and grabbed their plates and set one in front of him and sat down next to him. Darien gaped at the plate: eggs, bacon, and toast with black coffee were sitting in front of him. _Damn…. All of a sudden I'm starving. _Darien ate his food quickly, as did Serena. They both headed for the bedroom, Serena got their first and went to their closet and pulled out a light pink button up shirt and black dress pants. Darien grabbed a black Versace suit and they both dressed silently. They both grabbed the stuff they needed when they both looked at each other and dropped their things and began to kiss passionately, they embraces each other and made love like they hadn't seen each other in years.

Serena sat at her desk, Molly had just brought in a ton of papers of possible artists to consider. Serena groaned, most of these artists didn't have the spark she was looking for. Molly's voice came on the intercom. "Serena…. Darien's on line 1." Serena nodded. "Thanks Molly." Serena picked up the phone and connected. "Hello… Serena Thomas speaking." Darien smiled softly. "Hey Serena… take a lunch break now and meet me back out our place in 20 minutes." Serena nodded and hung up the phone, notified Molly to hold all her calls and appointments until she came back. She got in her car and drove to their place. _We gotta talk… I wonder what he has to tell me? _She parked the car and walked to the elevator and took the elevator up and entered the penthouse and looked around and saw Darien standing on the balcony. She walked over to him and touched his arm. Darien turned to her his eyes full of grief. Serena's hand reached up and cupped his cheek. His hand covered hers. "Darien what's the matter?" Concern clouded her cerulean eyes. A tear slid down his cheek. "Serena there is something I need to tell you." He took her hand away and stood there and wiped his eyes. Once he looked back to her, they were cold and icy. Serena nodded. "What is it?" Darien exhaled deeply. "Serena I don't think we should see each other anymore." Serena went deadly pale, her tears on the brink of falling. "Wha-What?" Her heart shattered. "I'm sorry... I'm trying to keep us from getting hurt." Tears were streaming down her face now, her body shaking in anger and grief. "Hurt?! Your worry about us getting hurt?! You should have thought about that two months ago when you asked me out!" Darien was trying to stay icy, but he couldn't and cracked. "You think I wanted to fall in love with you?! I didn't plan on it! You were just supposed to be a bet!" As the words sunk in she couldn't take it and launched a swift right hook. Darien stumbled back, blood trickling down his lip. "A BET?! I WAS ONLY A FUCKING BET TILL YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH ME?! WELL WHAT ABOUT ME?! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU TOO! AND GUESS WHAT? TO MAKE THINGS WORSE YOU'RE GOING TO BE A FATHER!" A shocked look came across his face. "Your pre-pregnant?" Serena laughed wistfully. "Yeah... ain't it just great?" She walked towards the door and grabbed the knob and opened the door. "Serena! It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Serena laughed her back to him; she wouldn't let him see her crying again, he didn't deserve that satisfaction. "Congratulations Darien... You won the bet." And with those last words she left.

~ * So what do ya think?! I know I'm gonna get a lot of reviews... oh and hey! ::points:: the ones that guessed Serena was pregnant... you suck... lol no I love that my readers can catch on but still love the cliffies. Well keep reviewing and reading... 9 is gonna be a lil late because I have to finish writing it! ^-^ So I hope you guys keep reviewing and loving it. Aradia9 * ~


	9. Decisions

~ * The Bet of Love * ~

By: Aradia9

Chapter 9: Complications

Disclaimer: I own Sailor Moon!!!… If you believed that you are sadly very gullible… unfortunately I do not own Sailor Moon…or Darien for that matter…

· * * For flashbacks or lyrics

· Italics are for thoughts

Serena was standing again at Raye's door like she had 48 hours ago. Except now Serena was icy cold. Her once cerulean eyes which sparkled now held a cold icy stare that could chill the dead. Raye opened the door, she had felt Serena's aura. It had bombarded her while she had been speaking to Chad on the phone.

*Flashback* ( 30 mins ago )

            Raye ran her fingers through her long raven hair as she laughed at something Chad said. They had been talking fo about an hour or so. Raye smiled realizing all the things they had in common: Martial arts, their beliefs, even music and food. Raye was about to make plans with Chad when a wave of nausea hit her. She felt a mix of emotions: heartbreak, love, depression, and rage. Raye breathed heavy trying to compose herself. Chad asked if she was okay, she nodded and told him she would call him later. Raye had the sudden urge to cry and hurt something at the same time. Raye closed her eyes to see where these waves of emotions were coming from and she pinpointed Serena. Raye sighed and walked to the phone and called the other girls to explain the situation.

*End Flashback*

Serena looked to Raye and walked into the house and sat on the couch. Raye walked over slowly and sat next to her and handed her a cup of chamomile tea to soothe her nerves. Serena took the cup and took a sip, letting the tea soothe her body. Serena took a deep breath and began the story. When Serena was finished Raye sat there tears welling knowing that now her and the other girls are going to be godmothers. Serena sat there twirling the end of one of her odangoes. The other girls should be here any minute, Serena sighed and looked up. "So... should I start thinking of baby names?" Raye nodded and went to answer the doorbell. The others walked in slowly, they all had solemn faces on. They sat on the couch next to Serena. Lita, closest to Serena embraced her softly. Serena returned the embrace and her body began to writhe from the tears streaming down her face. The girls all hugged and soothed her softly.

      Darien pounded on Andrew's door, he knew the guys were here, he had called to tell them he was going to be there soon to collect his winnings. Andrew opened the door a smirk on his face. Darien face was cold as he walked briskly passed Andrew and into the apartment. Andrew stood there a perplexed look on his face as he closed th door and followed Darien to the "guys" room where they all hung out. Darien sat in a chair and looked around at his four friends. They were all grinning. Greg raised a brow. "What the fuck is up your ass?" Darien growled. "Just give me what I won and then I'm leaving." Chad looked confused. "Man... what's up with you?" Darien stood up quickly knocking the chair over. "What's wrong with me? You wanna know what's wrong with me? I fucking lost the one girl I actually loved beacuse of a fucking bet I made!" Ken looked at Darien. "Loved? You only dated her for like 2 months." Darien punched the wall leaving a hole there. "It doesn't matter! I love her and she loves me! And to top it all off she's pregnant!." Andrew yelled. "WHAT?! HOW IN THE FUCK DID YOU MANAGE THAT?!" Darien shrugged, and sank to the floor. "I don't know... and I don't really care... I just know that I love her and she and I are going to have a son or daughter." The guys nodded now, looking at the ground, looks of shame covered their faces. Greg looked to Darien. "Well what are you gonna do now?" Darien shrugged. "I don't know..."

~*~* 3 months later *~*~

Serena and the girls were walking around babies r us, looking at stuff to buy. She looked at the cart, it had diapers, bottles, a baby bag, baby wipes, toys, unisex outifits. Mina had stopped at every outfit that caught her eyes, googling about how "it" would look cute in it. Serena smiled, and looked down at her plump stomach and rubbed it softly. Tomorrow she was going to find out what she has having. Serena stopped for a second seeing a couple pass, it was a pretty brunette, she was about 8 months, and beside her stood a nice brown haired man. Tears brimmed as she thought of numerous of calls Darien had made in the past 3 months, but she had never returned his calls. Molly had left messages, flowers, anything Darien sent. Serena shook her head, hearing Amy's calls she continued to walk. They had finally reached the cashier and had payed with an American Express card. They all walked back to the car, stuck the stuff in the trunk and drove home. Lita, who was driving decided to start a conversation. "So Serena... any names decided?" Serena looked out the window, her eyes distant. "Chase Aidan Shields or Celeste Almina Shields." The girls all raised slender brows to the last name. Serena shrugged and continued. "Darien is the father and I love him so he deserves to have his child called by his last name." Amy raised a slender brow. "If you love him then why haven't you returned his calls?" Serena looked down fiddling with her hands. "I think if I see him... I'll cry... it hurts too much right now." The girls nodded and continued on in silence for the rest of the drive home.

Darien sat at his large oak desk, his suit was rumpled as he ran his fingers through his hair tiredly. It had been three months since Serena had left. He had called her, left flowers, left messages but all had no avail. He had ran out of ideas, just as he thought his day couldn't get any worse, a familiar red head walked in. She had been released frp, the hospital a month ago. Beryl had been found in an alleyway around the corner from Raye Hartford's house with a broken nose, jaw and was unconcious. She had been out cold for three weeks straight. The doctors said that she had massive head trauma from her head being hit against the ground so many times. When she had awoken she thought it was July 30th when it was actually August 20th. When the doctors had asked who had done this she said Serena's name with such a venom, the doctors shivered in fear. She sauntered over to his desk swaying her hips trying to catch his attention but he ignored her and looked up at her. "Yes Beryl?" Beryl was his secretary, since the first day she had started 2 years ago she had her eye on Darien. They had fooled around often until Serena arrived, that's when Beryl knew she would fight Serena for what was hers. She always won, just like when she was younger.

*Flashback*

It was sophmore year at St. Angela High, Serena was dating Alan Brown. Beryl had a crush on him, but he had only eyes for Serena. One day Serena was absent, that's when Beryl made her move. Alan sat under a cherry blossom tree playing a mystical type of flute, Beryl walked over slowly her uniform skirt rolled high, if she bent a lil all would be exposed, and her shirt was unbuttoned to show her voluptuous cleavage to all on-lookers. She sat down next to Alan, running a hand through her straight fiery red-hair that flowed down her back. She smiled and listened to him play his sweet serenade on his flute, she had gotten bored after a while and when she noticed he was done she gushed about how good he was. Alan looked to see Beryl now straddling him, her breasts inches from his face, he could feel her soaked panties rubbing his crotch. Alan looked Beryl over, he had to admit, Serena was an angel, but she didn't let him get farther than first base, and Berl was sitting here rubbing her dripping twat against him. He could feel his cock grow hard as she sat there. Alan decided. _Serena's absent... what she doesn't know wont hurt her. _He stood up slowly and took Beryl's hand and walked to a place where they could fuck repeatedly.

            When Serena arrived the next morning all well and chipper, her four best friends ran up to her and told her the story about how Melvin had found Beryl and Alan screwing repeatedly in an empty no longer used classroom. Serena cried and her friends consoled her, by lunchtime she had pented up enough anger to cause a hurrican. Serena walked over to Alan and tapped him on the shoulder, when he turned around Serena gave him the hardest kick in all her life straight to his balls. Alan yelped loudly and fell to the ground holding his balls twitching and writhing in pain, she kicked him in the ribs and walked away looking for a slutty red head.

            The next thing Serena knew she was being pulled off Beryl, both girls bloody, torn up and still struggling to continue. Serena's skinny form slid out of a teacher's arms and ran back and tackled Beryl back to the ground and began repeatedly punching her in the face. Finally, they were pulled away with Serena kicking and screaming that Beryl was a dirty whore. Since that day they had been sworn enemies... that was 6 years ago.

*End Flashback*

            Beryl sat on the edge of his desk, her outfit was a dark purple button up top and thigh length black skirt, she had the shirt unbuttoned some on top revealing a black lacy bra, her breasts spilling over it. "Anything you need boss?" She crawled on the desk. She let her voice drop to sensual and sultry. "Anything at all? No urges, or releases you need?" As she asked this she crawled closer to him. Darien growled. "Not now Beryl I have a meeting in half and hour and I have to get myself fixed up... now if you'll excuse me." He stood up abruptly and walked out of the office and to the elevator to go home to shower and change. Beryl groaned in frustration and walked out of the office and looked around, then headed for Malachite's office to remove some sexual frustration.

            Serena and the girls arrived back at Lita's place and plopped on the couch exhausted from shopping all day. "So..." Mina looked around after saying this, but the girls were half-asleep. Mina shrugged and drifted off as well. When Serena noticed all her friends were asleep she walked to Lita's guest bedroom and closed the door behind her. Serena walked over to the cd player and put track # 4 on and sat on the queen size bed and looked out into the night sky, a full moon looking back at her as she went into her thoughts as the song played in the background.

*I'm so tired of being here

surpressed by all my childish fears

and if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

because you presence still lingers here and it wont leave me alone*

            Serena heard these lyrics and all these locked up emotions were released as her body shook from the river of tears flowing from her cerulean eyes as memories flashed in her head.

*Flashbacks*

            "You think I wanted to to fall in love with you?! I didn't plan on it! You were just supposed to be a bet!"

*These wounds wont seem to heal

this pain is just too real

there's just too much that time cannot erase*

            Serena played her messages... it had been a month since she had left, as the next message played a familiar deep and sexy voice came on. "Serena...it's me... listen...there's ALOT we need to talk about..." She heard him sigh, and pictured him running his hand through his soft raven hair. "We have to talk about our child...just call me when you get this message."

*End Flashbacks*

*When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me*

            Serena's body shook silently as the sobs took her body, her mind kept flashing of memories of the past. Their first date, all their times together. Two significant memories came back to her.

*Flashback*

            "I'm so sorry about your parent's Darien." He nodded solemly, grief filled his midnight eyes as tears began to fall, she rested his head on her lap and soothed him as he cried years of grief, and loneliness. Serena's thoughts when back to a weekend they spent at a beach house. Serena was sitting in a beach chair and watched Darien emerge from the water. His hair clung to his face giving him a boyish look, his lean body and muscles were tight and tantalizing as water dripped down his body.

*End Flashback*

Serena was now huddled under the blankets, the song was coming to an end as her last tears fell and she drifted off to sleep.

*I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

and though you're still with me

I've been alone all along*

            The next morning Serena awoke with a clear head and got dressed in denim flares, and a baggy pink t-shirt that said "Bunny" in fuzzy writing on it and set off for a familiar place. Darien paced around the apartment, he decided he was going to see Serena and talk to her about their child and what was going to happen. Darien had finally decided and got what he need and opened the door to see Serena about to knock on the door. She put her hand back down and looked to Darien. "The park?" Darien nodded and locked his door and they set out for the park. When they reached the park they headed for the secluded lake area again. They sat down except now across from each other. They had so many questions to ask, so Serena started. "So how have you been?"  A couple of hours went by, they had both found some good info. Darien had 3 new buisnesses apart of his corporation. All of Serena's friends had boyfriends, which to both of their surprises landed up with his best friends going out with hers. It was about 3 o'clock now and they both had to leave and they had one more question to ask eachother. Darien had insisted on letting Serena ask first, so she looked into his eyes, falling deeper before she snapped back and took a deep breath. "How do you feel about Celeste Almina Shields as our daugher's name?" Darien was speechless and reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box and opened it revealing a heart shaped diamond with a garnet on one side and a pink topaz on the other side. "How do you feel about being Serena Vivian Shields?"

~* OMG! I know my best cliffy yet! But that's why you love me! Well only ONE MORE TO GO! ::tears:: Don't worry I'll write more stories... until the next chappie Bye! Aradia9 *~


	10. Wedding Bells

~ * The Bet of Love * ~

By: Aradia9

Chapter 10: Wedding Bells

Disclaimer: I own Sailor Moon!!!… If you believed that you are very gullible… unfortunately I do not own Sailor Moon…or Darien for that matter…

* * For Flashbacks or lyrics Italics are thoughts 

Serena felt her heart stop as she looked down at the ring. _OMG what do I say? No… Yes?? _ Serena decided. She jumped in his arms and kissed him deeply. Darien full heartedly returned the kiss their tongues attacking each other with longing. Finally they broke the kiss and looked at each other both breathing heavy. Darien grinned. "I'll take that as a yes?" She laughed and lay in his arms. Serena gasped. "I have to tell the girls…and my mom…" She sat up. "And I have to plan…and" He kissed her softly, interrupting her. She smirked and looked into his eyes. She stood up slowly he helped her up. "Come on… we have some planning to do…" They walked out of the park taking out their cel phones to make some phone calls.

~ * 4 months later * ~

(A.N. Heh I'm making this part up right now… this paragraph right here wasn't in the original text)

Amara and Michelle stood outside the chapel doors talking silently. Michelle wore a strapless aquamarine dress it accentuated her soft subtle curves, the dress matched her hair color and soft eyes. Amara smiled she was in a golden tux talking to her lover, taking in every ounce of her outfit. Michelle noticed this and blushed a little. A sound of a car slamming shook the couple out of their gaze. They turned to see a fiery red head in a tight dark purple dress stalking up the steps. Michelle's eyes widened as she noticed they were getting to the part where if people object to the marriage. Amara noticed as well and clenched her jaw tight. She knew whom this trash was and she wasn't going to let her ruin the best day of her "bunny's" life. As Beryl reached the chapel doors about to object when a arm shot out of nowhere clothes lining her flipping her to the ground. Beryl growled as Amara pinned her to the ground with one hand and covered her mouth and nose causing her to lose oxygen she fell into unconsciousness. Amara looked to Michelle and nodded for her to head back in as she pulled Beryl into a closet and left her there and then entered back into the chapel and sat next to her lover.

Serena stood across from Darien in a strapless white gown, pearls were sown along the top, she smirked her dress layers brushed her shoes. Darien stood in a black tux he was in awe of the beauty in front of him. They had just exchanged rings and were now staring into each other's eyes intently. He looked to his best friend's fiancée's. They all wore spaghetti strapped dresses with sequins along the bottom and across the chest and torso all the girls wore their corresponding colors. Amy, in a baby blue, Raye in a deep red, Lita in a soft green and Mina in a yellow orange. The priest said the final words and they met in a soft kiss. The whoops and catcalls could be heard in the background as well as pictures being taken. The newlyweds walked out of the church. Everyone threw cherry blossom petals and they smiled and proceeded to their limo.

~ * 6 Hours Later * ~

Serena and Darien lay with each other under the sheets snuggling. Serena smiled and looked into her husband's deep midnight blue eyes. _Serena Vivian Shields… it almost sounds like a fantasy. _He smiled and kissed his wife softly. They would spend the rest of their 2 weeks sightseeing and cuddling. Serena bought plenty of souvenirs.

~ * 2 weeks later * ~

            Serena walked back into their apartment and dropped her bags. She heard Darien close the door and drop his bags as well. She walked out onto the balcony and looked out at the view and took a deep breath. She felt him slip his arms around her waist, she turned to him he pulled her closer. They met in a deep kiss. Serena gasped and broke the kiss, her eyes wide she looked down. Water was trickling down her legs to a puddle at her feet. She looked up into Darien's midnight blue eyes. She smirked at the shock and amazement in his eyes. "Darien…it's time…"

MWAHAHA IS THIS THE END?! I DON'T KNOW. SEND ME REVIEWS… AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT AN EPILOGUE OR A SEQUEL?

P.S.- Kisses and hugs to all who sent me reviews. I greatly appreciate it… much love always.

~ * Aradia9 * ~


	11. Epilogue

The Bet of Love

By: Aradia9

Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own Sailor Moon!!!… If you believed that you are sadly very gullible… unfortunately I do not own Sailor Moon…or Darien for that matter…

bold flashbacks or lyrics

Italics are thoughts

Serena laid in her bed, breathing heavy, her contractions had increased in the last five minutes. Dr. Monroe sat between her legs, checking for any problems. Raye, Lita, Mina, Amy and Darien were all in the delivery room. Raye was patting Serena's head with a cold compress trying to help her out some. Amy was talking to her softly trying to calm her down. Darien was standing next to her, trying to be careful because since Serena started have contractions she wasn't too happy with him. Dr. Monroe looked up at Serena. "Alright Serena on the count of three I need you to push.alright?" Serena nodded, as Darien grasped her hand, she squeezed it then took a deep breath and began to push, she squeezed Darien with a newfound strength that he had him whimpering in pain but held on. Serena stopped lying back breathing heavy. Dr. Monroe smiled. "Good.... your doing great Serena.... just a couple more pushes and we'll be done okay?" Serena growled deeply at the doctor's happy demeanor. _I don't see him pushing a kid out of him.... why the hell is he so happy for?!_ Raye patted her head with the compress again. Amy brushed her long hair out of her face and spoke softly. "Serena.... you need to calm down or your going to cause complications to the baby..." Serena nodded and took a deep breath. Darien slowly reached his hand over and gripped her hands again as she closed her eyes tight and pushed again her face becoming deep red. Serena laid back breathing heavy she was mumbling how she was going to rip the doctors...Before Darien interrupted her. "Serena baby.... you need to calm do-" Serena quickly turned to his voice growling deadly. "Shut up! Your the one who put her in me...I don't see you getting her out..." Darien was taken aback by her hostile demeanor but figured she would be fine in a minute. Dr. Monroe looked back up at the couple a grin was appearing under his mask at the couple. "Alright Serena.... one more push..." Serena nodded and watched the girls move closer as she tried to control her breathing. _I'm gonna kill Darien for putting me through this..._ Serena closed her eyes squeezing Darien's hand and gave one last final push, she squeezed his hand tight, causing him to cry out in pain, she screamed out. "This is all your fault!" And with that one last scream, a newborn baby girl arrived. Celeste Almina Shields. 6lbs 11oz, 14 inches long. (AN: that's my newborn weight o) Serena laid back closing her eyes, Raye was now cleaning her face and the other girls were fussing tears streaming down their cheeks. Darien was crying some too from the birth and his almost broken hand. A young nurse brought over the now cleaned up newborn and placed her in her mother's arms. Serena smiled and touched the baby's face gently as tears streamed down her face. Her voice now had a soft maternal tone. "Hi.... I'm your mommy..." She watched as the raven-haired baby opened her eyes revealing identical cerulean eyes like her mother. Darien walked over resting his hand on her shoulder and smiled she turned her head looking up into his eyes smiling. Mina from across the room had a camera ready and took a picture of them like that remembering to keep that. Mina like Serena had given birth to a boy two months previous named Chase Andrew Sullivan (AN: LoL couldn't think of an English last name for Andrew...so used my best friend's last name) who was now being held by his daddy in the waiting room with the other guys. The nurse came back in a while later after Celeste was fed and brought her into the nursery. Serena closed her eyes now cleaned up and slowly drifting off Darien kissed her forehead and whispered softly to her. "I love you so much and my new beautiful daughter...." She smiled softly. "I love you and our new daughter too...." As she kissed him softly her body fell into exhaustion and she slowly fell asleep.  
  
1 year later  
  
Celeste and Chase were sitting in the playpen playing with blocks and other toys like that. Chase has just built a small block castle and then suddenly knocked it down. Celeste's giggles could be heard as Serena and Darien watched from the couch. Darien was sitting on the couch and Serena was sort of laying and sitting, her head rested against his chest watching contently. "Darien... do you think Celeste will be anything like us when we get older?" Darien smirked. "Well.... depends...." Serena raised a slender brow her cerulean full of wonder. "Depends on what?" Darien grinned. "Depends on what examples we set.... and I don't mean "those" kind of examples." Serena blushed and smacked his chest, both of them laughing as the looked back to Chase and Celeste to see them sleeping next to one another. Chase having this kind of protecting demeanor over Celeste even as she slept. Serena smiled. "I think we don't have to worry about boys with Cel... she has you and Chase scaring the boys away..." Darien chuckled holding her close. "Your just as bad my little minx...." He kissed her softly smiling, she returned the kiss deeply finally breaking it she closed her eyes thinking of what her daughter would be like when she got older and how her life would be. Little did she know her lovely daughter Celeste would be caught in a situation like her father... and Serena would have her own trials to deal with while trying to keep herself and her daughter sane. But that's not for 15 years...  
  
THE END.... to this part at least cause now a sequel begins.... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
P.S. I know I posted this after the sequel.... but I wanted to satisfy both ways to my readers.... so read the sequel and review just like these so I can keep my happy heart beating to write like I love sooooo much.  
  
I'd like to thank all of my readers and reviewers for all the time they spent into reading this story.... I hope you enjoyed it and will enjoy my other stories that will soon come too!!! O  
  
Loving to read and write always- Aradia9


End file.
